The love between the police pups
by MonkeyRay2319
Summary: Chase doesn't have feelings for his team member Skye, but knows that she has feelings for him. Duke sees this and confronts him but Chase doesn't answers him. Chase hangs with another pup and start to have feelings for her, until he realizes that he still has some feels for Skye maybe even love her still. Who would he be with Skye or the other pup?


_**Hey guys this is something different. Instead of Chase and Skye. This story is all Chase and Aaliyah. R &R**_

Chase P.O.V

"Everyone thinks that I'm in love with Skye. Which is true but I just met this police pup yesterday and it was like I fell in love again. Skye is a wonderful pup and all but its like we don't connect with each other. With this pup its like she understands me and knows where I'm coming from if I explain something to her. I think she likes me also, but I'm not going to say anything yet. What should I do, talk to the others about this or leave it to myself and go with what my heart says?"

"Back to Normal"

In the morning of Adventure Bay, some people still sleep others are awake and ready to start their day off. At the Lookout all the pups were inside sleep since Ryder lets them sleep inside now. The ninja pups just came back in and fell back asleep after their 4am ninja training that morning before the sun came up. It was only 10am and Chase just woke up about to head out to woke up the other pups. Since that was his job to do in the morning. Then his collar went off, so he walked outside not trying to wake them up.

"Morning Chase."

"Morning who's this?" he asked.

"Hehehe its me Aaliyah silly."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Are you ready to get breakfast?" she asked.

"Yea, I'm on my way now."

"Okay see you when you get here." She hanged up. Chase wasn't sure but there was something about that pup that he always liked about but wasn't sure what. People always thought that Chase and Skye would be a good couple but to him it didn't seem right. He thought that one of the other pups had a crush on her like Rubble, Zuma, or maybe even his best friends Duke and Marshall. But since they had the ninja pups there also. He saw a differece when it came to Duke and the rest of them. When Chase met Aaliyah while they were helping Mr. Porter that one day, it was like they connected. So he walked out the Lookout and headed to where Aaliyah lived which was in the police station. When he got there he saw Aaliyah waiting for him outside.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"Sorry about that did I leave you here straving." Chase said.

"No I was starting to get worried that you would never show up."

"Don't worry that would never happen." Chase said with a smile. "Lets get something to eat." Aaliyah led the way, to a special spot that she wanted to go to.

"We are going to eat here." she said. It was a sign that said "Welcome to John's Deli." "Officer Kyle told me that their breakfast food is to die for." So they walked in.

"Morning Aaliyah, who's your boyfriend?" asked the owner. Chase and Aaliyah blushed alittle.

"He's not my boyfriend, this is my friend Chase he's part of the Paw Patrol." Aaliyah said.

"If you say so, but part of the Paw Patrol nice. Its nice to meet you Chase. So table for two?" he asked. The two pups nodded and followed the man to a table that was nicely set. Some of the people there were looking at them and started to take pictures. Then a little boy with black hair walked up to them.

"Chase where's the rest of the Paw Patrol?" he asked.

"They are back at the Lookout still sleep."

"Cool." the kid said and walked away. Aaliyah smiled at Chase and let out a giggle.

"What's up?" Chase asked as he turned his head to her.

"Nothing, its just that kids do love you. It must be great to be a member of the Paw Patrol." Once the guy got back with their food, the two ate and then left. While they were walking the people of Adventure Bay were giving them so much attention that it was starting to scare them. So they started to run and went to find a hiding spot so that no one can find them. Back at the Lookout, the pups were still sleep until Ryder came down.

"Morning pups." he said until he noticed that all the pups were still sleep and Chase wasn't there. Cleo and Katie walked in. "This is strange where is Chase?"

"I can answer that one for you Ryder." said Cleo as she gave Ryder her phone. "Chase been out all morning, and everyone in Adventure Bay has taking pictures of him with this other pup."

"But who is that other pup?" asked Katie.

"I have no idea, I never seen her before." said Ryder. Cleo walked to the bag of food for the pups and opened it. The next time she knew all the pups were up, lined up, and ready to eat. "Wow you guys are fast."

"While we're hungry." said Brittany.

"Yea and its only like what 10 in the morning." said Marshall.

"Um no it's 1 in the afternoon." said Katie.

"WHAT!?" they all screamed.

"But how long were we asleep." asked Everest.

"Better question is where is Chase." asked Duke. They all looked around but didn't see him. Then Chase walked in.

"Guys I'm so sorry I forgot to wake up guys up." he said. Ryder gave Chase a look and got him by the collar and took him outside. Katie and Cleo started to fill up the dog bowls. Outside Ryder and Chase walked as far from the Lookout. "Am I in trouble Ryder sir?"

"No you're not, but who is this new pup that you saw today." Ryder asked. Chase looked down and then back at Ryder.

"Her name is Aaliyah, she's a friend of mine. She lives at the police station here in Adventure Bay."

"Just next time let me know before you disappear again."

"Yes sir." They headed back to the Lookout. The pups were playing games and relaxing until Ryder's puppad went off and it was from a number he never saw before.

"Hello Ryder here."

"Hi this is Jayden, and my father Officer Kyle would like to speck to you and the pups right now."

"No problem, we're on our way." said Ryder then he ranged up. "Paw Patrol and Ninja Pups to the front yard."

"Ryder needs us we think." They all said and met Ryder at the front yard.

"Okay pups we have to head to the police station right now." So with that said they left and headed over there. Once they got there they walked in and noticed that Chase was looking like he saw a ghost. Then another pup tackled him from the back. Officer Kyle walked in and saw that also.

"Sorry about that Ryder that's our youngest member Aaliyah." he said.

"I told you that I would get you Chase." Aaliyah said and licked his cheek. The pups saw that, and Skye started to get upset.

"Thanks fo getting here so fast Ryder, I need you help. Follow me the pups can stay here and hang with Aaliyah." So Ryder and Officer Kyle walked away. Cleo was still with them until Ryder walked out and got her. The pups laughed when he did that and then turned to watch Chase and Aaliyah who were already playing. Then two big dogs walked over to them.

"Its so nice to see the Paw Patrol here." said the dog.

"While its nice to see pups around here will be better to say." the other dog said.

"What do you mean?" asked Platinum. The two dogs looked at Chase and Aaliyah. "You must be Aaliyah's parents." They nodded.

"I'm Jerry and this is my wife Jen." said the dog. "It's good to see my old friend's son after all these years." The pups were lost. "I knew Chase's father, and I knew he had a son."

"And a daughter." said Kari as she walked to Jerry.

"Wow this is new, but you do you like your mom big time little one. And now that Chase and Aaliyah met each other, they will grow up and get married one day." said Jerry. The pups mouths dropped. "Was it something I said?"

"Dude, Chase and that other pup are going to get married." screamed Zuma. Rocky had to cover his mouth.

"Yes, it was arranged when Aaliyah was born. She is only a few months younger than Chase. His father was here when she was born and we all agreed to this." said Jen. Skye stormed out of the place. Chase noticed and ran after her. Aaliyah knew that when it comes to Chase and his friends he will do anything for them. In the other room Ryder, Cleo, and Officer Kyle were talking.

"So do you think you can help me Ryder?" Officer Kyle asked.

"So you want me, Cleo, and the pups to do police work, and police training to get your team ready for the test."

"That sounds different then what we be doing when calls come in." said Cleo.

"Officer we are in." said Ryder.

"Thanks Ryder. My son got the uniforms over there and is doing the teams for the training."

"Okay let me tell the pups." Ryder said as he walked out. He saw the pups there panting around looking lost. Then he noticed that Chase and weren't there. "Wait where is Chase and Skye?"

"Maybe kissing and making out." laughed Trixie. The only one that heard her was Azul. So she kicked Trixie.

"That's not nice." Azul said as she kicked her. Trixie looked at her with a evil face.

"That wasn't a smart move Azul." Trixie attacked her. Rocky and Zuma went to stop them. Platinum went to help.

"Let me get my medicine bag." Duke said as he round his eyes and walked away. As he was walking out Skye was going in still looking upset. Chase was still outside shaking his head. "Chase what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, but what are you doing out here." Chase said ingoring Duke question.

"While I have to get my medicine bag."

"Why? Did Marshall crash into something again and got hurt."

"No but that's a suprisie to me. Trixie and Azul are fighting again, and I think its not going to end good. Rocky and Zuma are in there trying to stop them. Platinum and Wendy are helping." Duke said as he walked to his truck. "Chase what's going on between you and the other pup?" Chase looked at him with a blank look.

"What do you mean?"

"Chase we've been friends since we were pups, and I never saw you showing your sweet side to another before. Well that's before I joined the Paw Patrol but once I did join you were all sweet to Skye but now it's like you feel out of love with her and fell for this another pup. So what's going on?" Duke said as he put his medicine bag down. He noticed that Chase was quiet and just looking away from him. "Chase you know that you can talk to me, right?" He nodded. "So tell me what's going on? Are you actually in love with this other pup?"

"Her name is Aaliyah." Chase finally said. "And I don't know." He said then walked away heading to his truck. After he started it up he drove off back to the Lookout. Duke walked back in and saw that Trixie and Azul were pulled apart and the both had cuts and bruises. Trixie was bleeding from her nose when Azul pawed her in the face, and a broken paw. Azul on the other hand was also bleeding from the nose when Trixie headbutted her in the face, a broken leg, and was bleeding from her ear when Trixie bit her ear.

"Duke there you are?" said Crystal as she walked over to him. She saw his face. "Duke what's wrong?"

"Nothing, lets just get these two better." Duke said and walked away from Crystal. Back at the Lookout, Chase was in his puphouse thinking to himself.

"Is it true, am I in love with Aaliyah?" Then he heard a knock so he opened the door and saw Aaliyah there.

"Hey." she said.

"How did..."

"How did I know that you left?" He nodded. "Well you never came back in the police station, so I knew that you would be here. What's wrong? We can walk and talk if you like." So they walked into the forest. Chase was still quiet as they were walking until they got to the edge and stopped. "Isn't the moon beauiful tonight, Chase?" Chase looked at her, and notice all the details. From how her fur was shining in the moonlight, her eyes lit up more, and how her smile left him wanting to look at her forever. To him she was the most beauiful living thing on the planet.

"Yea it is beauiful." he finally said looking at the moon. Aaliyah blushed alittle and moved closer to him. Aaliyah was happy that she can spend some time with Chase. She looked at him and notice that he was bigger then most pups his age, his fur looked so well cared for, and his eyes looked so foucs on what he was doing.

"I wish the moon would be like there forever." she said. Then their paws moved and touched one another making them jump.

"Sorry about that." They both said at the same time. Silence between them until Chase looked at Aaliyah.

"Aaliyah can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's on your mind?" she said. Their eyes met, and Aaliyah got lost within them.

"Do you want to..."

"Chase come in. Chase where are you?" the voice came from his tag.

"Thanks for messing up the moment Rubble." he thought to himself.

"Chase where are you? Is Aaliyah with you?" Rubble asked. Aaliyah got up and went closer to him.

"Hi Rubble." They both said knowing that they were very close to each other now. "We're on our way back to the Lookout." Once they lift their heads up their nose touched. Aaliyah was blushing that Chase noticed it. "Sorry about that" they both said. As they were walking but to the Lookout they were walking closer then usually. Once they got back they saw the pups, Ryder, Cleo, and Officer Kyle there waiting for them.

"Aaliyah you are one sneaky pup. Come on girl lets head home." Officer Kyle said. Aaliayh looked at Chase, and walked closer to him.

"Meet me in the forest by the biggest oak tree." she said. Chase nodded and they high five. Aaliyah ran to Officer Kyle, and then winked at Chase. Chase winked back. Once the left, Ryder got the pups their dinner, and after watching a movie all the pups went to bed. It was around 11pm every pup was sleep and so was Ryder and Cleo. Chase got up and started to head to the forest to find the biggest oak tree. Once he did he found Aaliyah there waiting for him.

"Nice to see you here." she said. "Follow me and look at what I found." So Chase followed and saw that she found an old tree with a door. "I found this place awhile back, but it was locked."

"Why did you go alone?" Chase asked.

"It was before I knew you, and besides I'm the only pup at the police station. So I didn't have anyone to bring with me."

"So why me?"

"Because your my one and only friend that I have. And your special to me." Aaliyah said then started to get red like Marshall's firetruck. Chase walked over to her and hugged her then went to look at the door.

"Wait the lock looks like my tag." So with that said he removed his collar and put his tag in the lock. Once he pushed it in the door unlock and opened. The two walked in and saw that it was an old hideout that looked new and updated. It wasn't used, so they met it their hideout. Aaliyah and Chase went back to the Lookout and the police station to get things that will make the place look and feel more comfortable to them. Snacks, toys, and a bed for them bed sleep in case they don't go home. Once they got all that, they were tired and fell asleep. In the morning at Lookout, Ryder got a call.

"Morning Ryder here." he said.

"Sorry to wake you up Ryder but have you seen Aaliyah anywhere?" said Jayden.

"Let me look outside." So he got out of bed and ran downstairs. He saw all the pups sleep, but Chase wasn't there. "Jayden have you seen Chase?"

"No I haven't, this is not good. They ran off again. Ryder do you think you can call Chase to see where they are."

"Don't have too."

"Why?" Ryder turned his phone watching that Chase and Aaliyah just walked in. For Chase he left a note saying that he went out for a walk with Aaliyah but for Aaliyah she just left. Chase gave Ryder the note.

"They were out for a walk Jayden."

"Okay, but Aaliyah next time tell me or leave a note. I don't care if I don't understand what you wrote just leave something here to let us know where you went."

"Sorry Jayden." Aaliyah said. Ryder didn't understand what Chase wrote, it looked like he wrote it with the pen in his mouth. Which he did. When the other pups woke up Chase and Aaliyah fell asleep by his puphouse. Chase let Aaliyah sleep in his puphouse while he slept outside of it next facing her. Duke looked at them and walked away. Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Platinum followed him.

"Duke what's wrong?" asked Platinum.

"Yea you been quiet since yesterday." said Marshall.

"I'm not sure, but I think Chase likes Aaliyah." Duke said.

"But how can you tell?" asked Zuma.

"And I thought Chase loves Skye?" Rocky added.

"That's what I thought. I confronted him yesterday about it, but he didn't answer me instead he walked away." Duke said.

"Let's keep an eye on him and see what happens. If thinks get ugly when Skye gets upset about all of this, then we will confront him as a group." said Platinum.

"Do you want us to talk to Skye?" The guys turned around and saw Azul, Brittany, Wendy, Everest and Trixie standing there.

"We are worried about her also." said Everest.

"Yea, she haven't been that same old jumpy Skye that we all love are care for since yesterday as well." Brittany said. "Wait where is Crystal?" Back inside the Lookout Crystal and Skye were talking and enjoying a snack.

"Crystal you have to tell Duke how you feel?" Skye said.

"I know I know, but I worried about after I tell him."

"Well you will not know unless you try."

"True that, but how about you and Chase. Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't think so."

"Why?" Crystal asked.

"Because he has feelings for that Aaliyah pup."

"And how do you know."

"Did you see them out there sleeping close to each other, and yesterday when she licked his cheek, and every single time he's gone and when Ryder calls him he is with her. I know that he likes her or maybe loves her. So no I'm not going to tell him. I know that I can't win his heart back. She's his future wife, so they need to spend time with each other."

"Skye you can never know if her even has feelings for this pup. Ask him."

"I already did that." said Duke. "He didn't answer me."

"Well that is his future wife so leave it alone." said Skye.

"But what about you?" asked Marshall.

"What about me, Chase doesn't like me anymore and he never will. He can enjoy his time with Aaliyah." She started crying since she knew that she just lost the love of her life but what she didn't know was that Chase was listening. He was lost within his feelings and didn't know what to do. He had feelings for Skye and Aaliyah. He walked back out to his puphouse where Aaliyah was sleep. He looked at her and smiled. Then headed into town to clear his head off. The other pups walked outside and Zuma noticed that Chase wasn't there.

"Umm dudes where is Chase?" he asked. Then they all noticed. Platinum went to look in his puphouse. But he wasn't there, and Aaliyah was starting to wake up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Have you seen Chase?" Skye asked. Aaliyah got up and out the puphouse. "Can you answer me already?!"

"I was sleep, so how would I know. He was asleep right here." Aaliyah said back at Skye ready to claw her in the face. Chase pulled Aaliyah back.

"Chase!" they all said.

"Where were you?" Aaliyah asked.

"I just went for alittle walk no big deal." Chase said. Skye got closer to him and flash her eyelashes at him.

"Chase you had me worried." she said. Crystal and Brittany looked at her.

"I think she's trying to hard." Brittany said to Crystal.

"Because she is." Crystal said shaking her head. Then Aaliyah walked closer to him, and put her paw on his. "Now this is going to get ugly."

"Chase are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Do you want to get something to eat?" Chase said as he winked at her.

"Wait you mean..."

"Yes as a date." he wipersed to her.

"But where everyone in Adventure Bay will see us."

"Tonight meet me at the hideout, and we go from there."

"Okay see you later Chase. See you guys later." Aaliyah said to the rest of the pups. Chase looked back at the pups who weren't that happy. Crystal and Brittany were with Skye yelling at her.

"Skye go to your puphouse silly." said Brittany. So she walked away.

"Chase can we have a word with you please?" Rocky asked. So they all walked into the Lookout, heading to Ryder's room. Once the door closed they all just stood there.

"I know that you guys don't like Aaliyah already." Chase said without looking at them.

"So you know." said Wendy.

"Yea, its not that hard to read your face expression. I known Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Skye since we were all little so its not that hard to heard their faces. Duke we been buddies since before I went to the pound, so your pretty easy also. I can't change your minds on how you guys feel about her." Chase said. Then he looked up at his friends. "So let me have it, what do you guys have to say about her." So one by one they all sound what they don't like about her until it came down to Duke.

"Chase I'm only going to ask you this one question. Do you like Aaliyah?" Duke said. Chase stopped and looked at him. "Yes or No. The last time I ask this question you said that you don't know." Chase just stood there, and looked at the ground.

"Duke to be honest with you but I rather not say it now. Can we talk somewhere else?" Chase said. Duke understood and so him, Chase and the rest of the male pups looked at girls.

"Wendy can you and the girls go check on Skye please?" Platinum asked. She nodded. "And don't try to stand by the door to hear this, because I will scare you." So they left, Platinum went to look and they were gone. "Okay Chase the floor is all yours." Chase looked down at the ground then back at them.

"I still don't know." Chase lied and walked away. The pups were lost, Duke shook his head. Outside Chase ran off heading to the forest getting away from everyone. Then he saw Aaliyah there, and she wasn't that happy as well. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well had a chat with my parents, and they asked me about you." she said.

"Like?" Aaliyah's face started to get red alittle that Chase noticed it. "Aaliyah what did you say?"

"They told me that I have an arrange marriage." she said changing the topic. "And I'm going to get married to you when we both get older."

"But that's so ahead of us why are they thinking about marriage already. I mean I know that I'm in love with you and all but I'm not ready for marriage." Aaliyah looked at him. "What?"

"What did you say?" she moved closer to him.

"That I'm not ready for marriage."

"No silly before that."

"Oh." Chase blushed alittle. "I said that I'm in love with you." Aaliyah face lightened up. "What?" Then she moved closer and kissed him on the lips. Chase was suprisied, but closed his eyes and pushed against her lips kissing back. They pulled apart, looking at each other.

"Chase I love you too. I just wasn't able to tell you, because I was scared." A tear went down her face, Chase wiped it away. "But what about Skye?"

"Aaliyah I told you that I love you not Skye. Will you be my girlfriend Aaliyah?" She nodded and they kissed again. They enjoy their time together and slept at their hideout. Months went by and they were enjoying each moment that they had together. Taking pictures, going on dates, and being together. They both didn't tell anyone that they were dating, people were thinking that they are still just and only friends. At night was when they went on dates. One night after their date they headed to their hideout and walked in. They went to the amusmon park for the date. They started kissing and enjoying time together more then usuall. Aaliyah pulled away from Chase and looked into his eyes.

"Chase?"

"Yea."

"Just go easy on me please." she said as she got on her back and moved her tail. Chase was shocked that she would even let him. So he did as he was told and they enjoyed that night. In the morning Chase was on his back and Aaliyah was on top of him.

"Morning." he said as he licked her cheek.

"Morning." she said back.

"That was a wonderful night."

"It was and my goodness my back legs hurt but it was so good."

"Do you want to head back home or stay here for round two?" Chase asked with a smile on his face.

"Lets head back. I don't think my back legs can go another round." So Chase carried Aaliyah on his back on the way to the police station where he dropped her off.

"See you later."

"See you later." They kissed and then Aaliyah licked his cheek. She walked back to the police station. Chase started walking to the Lookout. He knew that dating Aaliyah was the best thing he did. He loves her and she loves him back. They will enjoy their time together and maybe even get married. Their life was going good, and he enjoy each and every moment with making new memories.

The End

 _ **Let me know what you think**_


End file.
